ABC 123
by kali rogers
Summary: Childhood Au. El internado C.C. Phillips, tiene la particularidad de que los niños estudian alejados de las niñas, pero aún así eso no detiene a los pequeños de investigar en la alambrada. Menos si del otro lado hay pelirrojas muy bonitas. Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Little Marvel" del foto La Torre Stark. Nada es mio, todo de marvel


**Yo y los retos, estas cosas siempre deshacen mi vida, pero son taaaaan geniales que uno quiere hacerlos todos**

 **pero no siempre se puede :( y esto de la carrera esta consumiendo mi vida. Ah pero la niña quería ser músico.**

 **Anyway, tardé mucho para desarrollar esto: un internado que separa niños y niñas y quería contar muchas historias con eso, pero el reto implica un one-shot asi que... quede justo al limite, 2900 y tantas palabras asi que, felicitaciones a mi**

 **me gusta vivir al limite, ddd. Disfruten!**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Little Marvel" del foto La Torre Stark._

* * *

Hay diferentes teorías de cómo educar a los niños. Y el internado fundado por el coronel Chester Philips después de la segunda guerra mundial, tenía una muy particular: los niños y niñas recibían sus clases separados y con maestros del mismo sexo.

Ya saben, las niñas tenían maestras y los niños maestros.

En medio de los jardines una cerca de alambrada los apartaba. Pero eso no significaba que nunca se veían.

Tenían prohibido conocerse, pero eso no significaba que no hubo valientes que asomaran sus caritas curiosas al otro lado...

* * *

 _A_

Era la letra favorita de Pepper Potts porque siempre aparecía en sus notas.

Y era la letra menos favorita de Clint Barton porque los niños que la tenían siempre se burlaban de él.

* * *

 _B_

Barton. Clint Barton la conoció una mañana de lunes. Una asquerosa mañana de lunes. Se acercó a la alambrada por curiosidad y al otro lado encontró una pelirroja subida en el árbol.

Natasha era su nombre. Una rechazada cómo él.

No bien pasaron dos días, todos los niños hablaban de su hazaña.

Y Natasha se convirtió en un mito.

La pelirroja que solo aparecía cuando Clint estaba cerca.

* * *

 _C_

Conciencia es lo que Bucky dice ser en la vida de Steve. Y Steve dice que su amigo es un irresponsable pero eso es harina de otro costal.

" _No te metas con gente mayor que tu_." Esa y muchas otras frases más son las que le repite Barnes una y otra vez.

Pero aún así logra salvar a Tony Stark de un paliza de Aldrich Killian en su primer día.

Bueno, salvar tal vez es una palabra pretenciosa. Solo depende del enfoque con que se vea.

Y Tony no lo considera un rescate si el resultado final es ser encerrado en los lockers con un rubio asmático.

* * *

 _D_

Dedo atorado. Ahora entendía porque su papá le decía que no metiera la mano en cualquier lado.

Realmente creyó que su dedito saldría fácilmente de un agujero del árbol adjunto a la alambrada.

No podía gritar ayuda a sus amigas porque estaban jugando a las escondidas y si la veían la encontrarían y seria su turno de contar. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda a una maestra porque no se suponía que Maria estuviera ahí. ¿Y si no podía salir y pasaba toda su vida atorada?

¿Y si moría de hambre? ¿Y si nunca la encontraban? ¿Y si algún insecto se metía por el agujero y la picaba con un veneno mortal?

Muchas dudas infantiles la atacaron hasta que escucho un ruido en la alambrada.

Descendiendo de ella se acercaron dos niños. Un rubio y un moreno.

–Yo soy Steve y mi amigo es Tony. ¿Como te llamas?

–Deja de coquetear. Eso no importa.

Tony saco una navaja, y Maria abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De por si era ya sorprendente que hubieran cruzado la cerca. Pero no replicó.

Con gran facilidad Tony abrió un poco más el agujero lo suficiente para que su dedo saliera. Y una vez libre Maria corrió alejándose de ellos, como un ciervo asustado rescatado a mitad de la carretera.

–¡Vaya! Las niñas son tan raras. Vamos Steve.

* * *

 _E_

Estocolmo es un nombre muy difícil de aprender durante la clase de geografía. Sobre todo si su mente esta concentrada en que hablo con dos de esos... ¿cómo se llaman? Niños, claro.

Maria mira por la ventana cuando la maestra esta distraída. La habían ayudado y ella había salido huyendo.

 _"Que cobarde... "_

* * *

 _F_

–Fatalidad. F-a-t-a-l-i-d-a-d. Fatalidad

Tony sonríe con satisfacción hacia sus amigos y Bruce parece emocionado de que el pequeño genio sea bueno en algo más que ciencia.

Y es así cómo Anthony Edward Stark gana el concurso de deletreo y hace llorar a Justin Hammer.

* * *

 _G_

Gelatina de postre es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Aunque la comida no es tan mala, Janet y Jane no recuerdan como sabe una comida casera hecha por una mamá. Janet porque no ve usualmente a su mamá y Jane porque no tiene una.

Pero la gelatina alegra el día y es lo único que importa.

Durante el receso Maria escapa a la alambrada con un poco de su postre, deseando encontrar lo que quiere.

Y lo logra. Steve, Tony y Sam la miran asombrados. Los primeros dos porque reconocieron a la niña del dedo atorado. Y Sam porque nunca habia visto una niña del otro lado.

– Les traje esto.

Como el plato no cabe por la cerca buscan una manera de pasarla usando solo sus manos.

–Gracias por ayudarme. Y me llamo Maria.

* * *

 _H_

Hormigas por aquí y hormigas por allá casi siempre causan un alboroto en un lugar lleno de mujeres. Por algún ignorante se corrió el rumor de que a las niñas no les gustan los insectos. Pero eso no es totalmente cierto. Janet mantiene escondida una caja llena de ellos. Escondida de Pepper que se apiada de los pequeños y los deja escapar. Escondida de Amora que llamaría a la maestra con pánico. Y escondida de Natasha y Maria que los usarían para asustar a Lorelei y a Hela.

Lamentablemente los gusanos no son tan comportados como ella creía y unos cuantos salen a conocer el edificio terminando en un desayuno de las maestras.

El edificio entero es recorrido por los mata plagas y las alimañas huyen a donde no seran exterminados: al edificio de los niños.

Hank Pym se sienta en la alambrada cuando se aburre de jugar con los demás y deja a las hormigas recorrer su mano con rapidez.

–Esas son mías.

La voz femenina lo asusta y por poco mata a su hormiga Anthony (a Tony no le hizo gracia que la llamara así)

–No puedes saberlo.

–Si puedo, estaban en mi caja. Se llama Felicia.

–Es hombre y se llama Anthony. Las escuche gritar el otro día y vi como mataban a los pobrecitos. Tal vez huyó porque no te quiere.

–Yo intente salvarla. Amo los insectos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hank la aprobara. Y desde entonces se sentaban juntos a acariciar gusanos escondidos de los maestros.

* * *

 _I_

–¿Iglesia? ¿Los llevan a la iglesia?

Tony llevaba una semana en la escuela, ya tenia varios amigos y ya sabia poner hasta la coronilla a los maestros. Pero nadie le había dicho que los domingos iban a una capilla.

Hubo que levantarse temprano. Bañarse, arreglarse y tuvo que dejar que Steve lo peinara, porque el rubio decía que se veia como delincuente.

Pero no sería tan aburrido como él pensaba, Clint acordó llevar una lagartija para entretenerse durante el sermón.

Todo iba bien hasta que notó que a la sección cercana a donde ellos estaban sentados, llegaron las niñas.

Amora le hizo un gesto de desdén, Natasha uno de amenaza y Maria una mueca con algo de satisfacción (no reia mucho). Pero habia otra pelirroja pecosa, muy linda que le sonrió ampliamente. Hank argumentó que siempre sonreía, pero Tony insistió en que el gesto era para él.

A mitad de la predicación, una lagartija subió por la pierna de Maria. Pensó en dar un grito de emoción, ¡cómo amaba las lagartijas! Pero podían regañarla.

En su espalda tenia un recadito amarrado con una liga. _"Buscanos mañana en la alambrada en el receso."_

De regreso a la escuela el profesor Coulson no hallaba que decir para explicarle a Tony que solo se iba a la iglesia los domingos.

* * *

 _J  
_

Juegos infantiles, pero al fin humanos. Y reflejan parte de la personalidad de los pequeños. Steve juega a ser un soldado que cambiara la historia del país, Pepper no suelta su caja registradora y jura que será una gran empresaria, Hank y Janet aman observar el comportamiento de insectos más que el de un humano, Tony desarma todo lo que ve a su paso, mientras muy en el fondo promete que sus hijos nunca se sentirán despreciados cómo él.

Cuando nadie ve a Maria, toma las muñecas de Pepper y las arrulla en sus brazos, tal cómo su madre lo hubiera hecho si la hubiera conocido.

Natasha no sabe que quiere ser, pero si hay alguna profesión que implique saber esconderse muy bien... avisenle con tiempo.

* * *

 _K_

 _"¿Los koalas duermen todo el día verdad?_

Su estomago se revuelve mientras esta recostada en una rama de un arbol, enfrente de la entrada a los dormitorios. Tal vez no debió comer de las galletas que habia robado Clint un dia anterior.

–¡Levantate Nat!

Pepper le grita desde abajo. Van a jugar a las escondidas y el juego no es interesante si Natasha no esta ahi

–Ya estoy jugando.

–¿A qué? ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

–Soy un koala en su rama. Y no, no puedes. ¡Es mi rama!

* * *

 _L  
_

Limones caen en su cabeza, y si a Newton se le ocurrió hacer reglas de la fisica con la caida de una manzana, a Darcy se le ocurre vender limonada a sus compañeras.

Pero Amora le roba la idea, y los limones.

Darcy llora desconsada en un arbol hasta que Maria y Jane llegan a su lado riéndose.

–¿Aún sigues triste? Preguntan con sus manos escondidas en sus espaldas.

–Si.

Sus amigas le enseñan las manos llenas de tierra. –Yo no probaría el agua de Amora si fuera tú.

Las niñas comienzan a reír, hasta que se percatan de que la directora Melinda May probará un poco del agua. Y entonces huyen.

* * *

 _M_

Mamá es una palabra poderosa, y tambien confortadora. O frustrante dependiendo de la situación.

El día de las madres se manda una invitación a las progenitoras para que vean a sus pequeños.

Doris Pym llego con la abuela de Hank, y el niño presencio una pequeña pelea en lo que hablaban de las notas y trabajos que había hecho.

Tony corrió a abrazar a Maria igual que Steve a Sarah, y ambos presentaron a las dos mujeres. Bucky también abrazo a Sarah y luego no se solto de la señora Barnes todo el día.

La tía May llego para ser recibidia por un enorme beso de Peter y un bote lleno de arañas.

La madre de Pietro dividio sus horas para estar con Wanda y con su hijo y disfrutarlos a ambos.

Jane y Maria observaban el revoloteo de las niñas con sus madres, hasta que llegó Natasha.

–¿Aquí van las huérfanas?

–Si, acompañanos.

* * *

 _N  
_

Niños. ¿Quién los entendía? Maria no.

Por un momento penso que la invitación a la alambrada era para jugar o buscar insectos con Hank. Pero no, hasta Tony Stark era más cursi que todo el edificio de las niñas juntas.

El genio le mando una serie de cartas para que fueran entregadas a la pequeña y hermosa pelirroja pecosa.

–Se llama Pepper Potts y no le van a gustar.

En parte se equivoco y en parte no. A Pepper le gustaron las cartas, pero no la manera en la que la describia, porque a Tony se le olvido quitar los apodos que le habia hecho y sustituirlos por su nombre.

Niñas. ¿Quién las entendía? Tony no.

La contestación tardó más de una semana.

Pero al fin llegó, y Maria se convirtió en la paloma mensajera que cruzaba las barricadas de dos bandos contrarios. ¿Contrarios? No se entendían los unos a los otros, asi que no sabian si eran contrarios o amigos.

* * *

 _Ñ_

–¿Hay palabras con Ñ?

–Ñu. Pero no la pongas en tu tarea porque eso puse yo.

–¡Steve!

* * *

 _O_

–¡Oso!

Loki corrió cuando escuchó el grito y los demás niños lo siguieron. Detrás de ellos, Tony corría como él creía que lo hacia un oso (nada bien, el oso se sentiria ofendido)

Siguió en su papel hasta que un grito que sonaba como al cucú de una paloma llamó su atención.

Era Maria con el correo.

Loki miró con incredulidad cómo el niño más irritante corría por la misera carta de una niña. ¿Que tenían de bueno ellas?

* * *

 _P_

Pepper Potts rondaba su cabeza todo el tiempo. Cuando estudiaron Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Tony leyó una carta a Gertrude y entendió a que se referia Lewis Carrol con eso de que las niñas eran de canela y...

Fue entonces que la vió. En la alambrada Maria no estaba sola, era alguien pelirroja. Y no era Natasha, la temida amiga imaginaria de Clint.

Era ELLA.

–Al fin te conozco Tony. Comentó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

–Hola Pepper.

* * *

 _Q_

Queso era un ratón que vagaba por los dormitorios y siempre acudía al llamado de Maria y Janet.

Hasta que Amora lo encontró y aunque no le tenía miedo a los ratones, la muy malvada llamó a la directora para vengarse de Maria por haberle puesto tierra a su agua de limón.

Y asi, Silas, el intendente que tanto admiraba Maria tuvo que matar a Queso.

En el receso siguiente, Maria se escondio en un arbusto de la alambrada donde podría llorar cómoda. O eso creía ella.

–¿Que tienes?

Steve la observaba desde el otro lado. Y Maria le contó el horrible suceso.

El rubio salió corriendo y regresó con Clint y la lagartija. –Tomala, es tuya ahora.

Maria se limpio las lágrimas y sostuvo con cariño y cuidado al animalito. –¿En serio?

–Nosotros tenemos hasta cinco -comentó Clint tratando de no sonar decepcionado por dejar ir a su favorita- sólo promete que la cuidarás.

Esa noche un grito despertó a Amora que encontro su cabello lleno de gusanos.

Y a la mañana siguiente Maria encontró pisadas que iban de los dormitorios a la alambrada.

–Promete no decir nada Hill, o te quitamos la lagartija.

* * *

 _R_

¿Ratones? Eran fáciles. ¿Ratas? Asquerosas, pero nada que no matara queso envenenado. ¿Cucarachas? Si tenía valor suficiente disfrutaba aplastarlas y demostrarles su poder a las pobres alimañas.

Pero había algo que Amora detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Los gusanos y Pepper y su grupo de amigas.

Y algo le decia que esas desgraciadas estaban involucradas en el incidente de la noche. Y algo le decía que no lo habían hecho solas. Porque las habia estado observando, y siempre pasaban mucho tiempo en el arbol junto a la alambrada.

* * *

 _S_

Salmones, es bien sabido que van en dirección contraria a los demás.

Y esos peces motivaban mucho a Steve. Porque a pesar de que no siempre era un buen defensor, no dejaba de hacerlo, y sabia que no lo querían otros compañeros porque iba contra la corriente. Algún día llegaría al fin del camino y sería un gran salmón. Y cambiaría el mundo.

Secreta, muy secretamente, Maria admiraba esa cualidad del rubio. Pero no lo decía para mantener su reputación estoica.

* * *

 _T_

Un poco de té no hace daño, pero si a la madrugada en la oscuridad y sin la protección de nadie. Pero a los niños no les importó y Pepper los invito a una merienda (en la madrugada) en la alambrada.

De un lado comían Pepper, Maria, Darcy, Janet, Jane y Natasha.

Del otro comían Tony, Steve, Bucky, Hank, Thor (que era nuevo con las niñas) y Clint.

Llevaron lámparas, galletas robadas de la cocina, té robado de la cocina e incluso colchas para cubrirse.

* * *

 _U  
_

Una palabra de Amora fue suficiente para que los maestros sospecharan algo. Porque Pepper y compañía siempre salían del perímetro de vista de las maestras y porque no habia culpable para la broma de los gusanos.

Una palabra de Loki fue suficiente para que la directora May y el profesor Coulson amarraran cabos (Si Amora y Loki se hubieran conocido y puesto de acuerdo, las cosas no vieran salido tan bien para ellos y sus venganzas)

–Dejemos que interactuén un poco más y luego veremos.

* * *

 _V_

Vacaciones de pronto parecía una mala palabra. Porque Maria pasaría el verano encerrada con su padre gritón, Pepper estaría sola en casa con padres ocupados todo el día, Tony se la pasaría con Jarvis sin niños con quién jugar, Steve visitaría todas las bases militares a causa de su padre y Hank no quería pasar todo el día en la oficina de sus padres.

En una llamada telefónica, el señor Hill se sorprendió de escuchar que su hija quería quedarse en el campamento de verano de la escuela.

–No quiero estar sola.

* * *

 _W_

–¿Hay con W?

–No sé.

* * *

 _X_

–¿Y con X?

–Deja copiarte. Está Xilofóno.

–¿La pusiste?

–Si.

–¡Steve! ¿Cómo quieres que no me copie?

* * *

 _Y_

Yo-yo. Maria Stark decía que su hijito era un yo-yo igualito a su padre. A veces a pesar de que era muy amoroso, también le salía su ego. Pero la última vez que lo visito, lo notó diferente. Muy diferente, siempre cuidando de sus amigos. Howard dice que es la disciplina, Maria no lo cree...

* * *

 _Z_

El zoológico es una de sus juegos favoritos. Maria finge ser un tigre en cautiverio junto con Pepper mientras los niños son los espectadores. Cuando Steve se acerca demasiado y cuando nadie los ve, Maria le da un pequeño beso en la nariz dejandolo estupefacto, y rojo a más no poder.

–Imagina que te lamí.

Los maestros observan y se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, los niños son amigos y no piensan separarse por nada del mundo. Así que para el fin de año hacen algo diferente. Los llevan al zoológico, pero ambos edificios irán juntos. Cada niño tendra una compañera.

Loki hace una cara de odio cuando ve que Amora debe darle la mano. (Dios los hace y ellos se juntan)

Pepper esta encantada, y Tony sonrie como tonto.

Steve toma la mano de Maria y cuando nadie los ve le da un pequeño beso en la parte de atrás de su mano haciendola reír.

–Tal vez nuestro internado deba ser mixto.

Coulson sonrie y May sacude la cabeza igual de alegre.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden sus reviews :D  
**

 **los quiero**


End file.
